pctvfandomcom-20200223-history
Pastel Cookie Television
Info (i) PCTV was found by Nuhdeea in 2009, after making MadTV in 1997. Shows running Originals Key: No. Name (Year) - The Show # Pastel and Sticky (2009) - Pastel becomes friends with Sticky, and goes with him in crazy adventures. # Stickies - The Stick family go on adventures. # Space Adventure - Arctic tries getting out of space, but fails and the Space team save Arctic. # Buzzy Bees - The Bee family go on adventures to find who stole their golden pot of honey. # DoLphIes (2010) - The dolphin family go under the water. # Chocolot - The chocolate family escape from the store, then they go in Pastel's fridge, then the chocolate goes on crazy adventures. # At The Toy Shop (early version of Plushies are Amazing!) - Toys have a doll house, that is their home. The toys go on toy-ish adventures. # The Trees and Bushes (2012) - Pastel plants trees and bushes, but they wont dry, because they have water! # Stickies Windows Edition (Only October 2012) - The Windows family go on adventures. # DOGS AND CATS - Cats escape from their cage, while the dogs do the same thing! # Space Kidz (2015/early version of Galactic City) - The kids explore Spaceland. # DOGS AND CATS (2015 Version) - Cats escape from their cage, while the dogs do the same thing! # Cooking with Pastel Cookie - Pastel Cookie cooks food in every episode from this show. # Space Kidz (2016 Version) - The kids explore Spaceland. # Fruitz (2016) - Fruits escape from the grocery store, then go inside a hole saying "FRUITS ONLY". # Nuhdeea - A girl named Nuhdeea goes on adventures. # Cooking with Pastel Cookie (2016 Version) - Pastel Cookie cooks food in every episode from this show. # Stickies: The Reboot (2017) - The Stick family go on adventures. # Parents and Babies (early version of Adopt Me! The Show) - Parents try to adopt some babies and make them happy, they also trade! # Chocolot: 2017 Chocolate- The chocolate family put fireworks saying "2017" (only on the pilot). The chocolate family go on more adventures. # Plushies are Amazing! (2018) - Plushies have a doll house, that is their home. The plushies go on plush-ish adventures. # Galactic City - The kids explore Spaceland. # Pastel and Sticky (2018 Version) - Pastel becomes friends with Sticky, and goes with him in crazy adventures. # Into Series - Dreams, to episodes! # Robloxians (2019) - Some creatures named "Robloxians" explore "Robloxia". # Adopt Me! The Show - Are pets a thing or not? Inspired by the Roblox game Adopt Me! # The Victor Show (animated) - The victor family go on adventures. It is currently replaced by "PMaBC/Dojo or Georgie?". # Dojo or Georgie? - Victor's cat hatches from an egg, and the cat has a butter package, which is both a "squirrel toy" and a cat toy. # Cooking with Pastel Cookie (2019 Version) - Pastel Cookie cooks food in every episode from this show. # Chocolot: The New Decade (2020) - The chocolate family put fireworks saying "Happy New Decade 2020!" (only on the pilot). The chocolate family go on e v e n more adventures. # Robloxians (2020 Version) - Some creatures named "Robloxians" explore "Robloxia". # Welcome to Bloxburg: The Animated Series - Some robloxians are in Bloxburg. What will they do? Inspired by the Roblox game Welcome to Bloxburg. # Murder Mystery - Who can live? You might know! Inspired by the Roblox game Murder Mystery 2. Non-Originals It currently airs CN shows. Pastel-Morning blocks This wont be on Sunday and other events Pastel-Morning (2009-2015) This includes: # Pastel-Morning animation # 2 episodes of Pastel and Sticky # 1 episode of Buzzy Bees # Commercial break # 2 episodes of Stickies # Back to normal programming Pastel-Morning (2015-2017) This includes: # Pastel-Morning animation # 1 episode of Dolphies # 2 episodes of Cooking with Pastel Cookie (Original/2016 version) # 1 episode of Buzzy Bees # Commercial break # 2 episodes of DOGS AND CATS # Back to normal programming Pastel-Morning (2017-early 2019) This includes: # Pastel Morning animation # 2/1 episode(s) of any show # 2 episodes of Cooking with Pastel Cookie (2017-early 2019 version) # Commercial break # Daytime ident # Back to normal programming Pastel Morning (early 2019-present) This includes: # Pastel Morning animation # 2/1 episode(s) of any show # 2 episodes of Cooking with Pastel Cookie (early 2019-present version) # Commercial break # Piano ident # Sign Off ID # Back to normal programming (in april fools 2019 it is replaced by the text LOL then back to normal) Pastel Cookie TV other channels PCM (Pastel Cookie MUSIC) This channel has music, from the name. It was founded on May 2020. Main page: PCM PCAS (Pastel Cookie Adult Side) now ADULTside (As) This channel aired adult content. It was removed in April 2018. Shows aired were: The Ren and Stimpy Show: Adult Party Cartoon (removed in 2015), Peppa P!g, and STAR SHEEP. It was made as a block on January 7 2012. PCTV K!DS This channel was founded in the same date of the release of PCTV but 2 years later (January 1 2011). It was removed and became a block on January 2015. This channel had kids content (3-17 year old kids) like Pastel's Childhood. PCTV Jr. This was also founded on January 2011. It became a block on the same date like PCTV Kids! This channel had junior content that were on Nick JR. like Peppa Pig. Logo History PTV (Pastel Television) 2007 (prototype)- It was the same as Its Sheep, only that "Its Sheep" was replaced by "Pastel Television" 2008 (final prototype)- It became Rainbow text, with the logos font (Comic Sans). PCTV (Pastel Cookie Television) 2009 (first official logo)-It is the same as 2008, only that between "Pastel" and "Television", there is a word saying "Cookie" 2010~2016, 2017~late 2019- It is the same as 2009, but the text is lower case (pastel cookie television), and it has the word TV instead of Television. Also the text is purple, with a reflection. Late 2019~present - It looks like a rainbow text with a darker background. Instead of TV, its Television. Things that might happen * There is a 1 in 100 chance that you will see an episode of Chocolot during the commercial break (no screen bug) * There is a 1 in 100 chance that you might see an episode without the screen bug. * There is a 1 in 100 chance that you might see only one episode of Robloxians (The Terrible Hacker) in Spanish which is called "El hacker terrible". * There is a chance that there is no April Fools prank (this applies to: Russia, Japan, China, Brazil, and languages other than: England, Spain, Romania, Poland, Canada) * If the PCTV team is working on a new screen bug, the screen bug is the first screen bug ever made (2007). * On the PCM channel, If its April Fools Day, a random show from PCTV appears, then a commercial break, then back to normal. * If you are in another country other than England and Romania, there is a 1 in 100 chance that the language of a random show is English. Category:Pastel Cookie TV